


The Show Messed Go On

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Invisible Dicks, M/M, Mimes, Pole Dancing, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Scat, Soiling, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A goth mime femboy named Jaqi has an act where he does all sorts of naughty things involving invisible objects. Some tummy troubles in the middle of his performance cause him to soil himself on stage, but he doesn’t let that stop him. The show must go on, after all!





	The Show Messed Go On

With a slender, feminine body, dark eye makeup and lipstick, choppy straight black hair, a striped crop top and suspenders attached to a pair of shorts tight enough to leave little to the imagination, Jaqi took his place upon the stage.

Jaqi was a mime. An especially handsome, effeminate mime with gothic sensibilities, but he was a mime nonetheless. His shows were attended by modest crowds, divided equally between people looking to ogle the cute young man, and those genuinely interested in his craft. He hoped he could give both a show worth their money. The former would find themselves particularly pleased, as Jaqi's mime act was rather lewd.

He ambled towards the center of the stage, and greeted his audience with a silent bow. Those watching kept respectfully quiet as well, though there was still a scattered murmur here or there.

And with that, all eyes were on Jaqi. The beginning of his act was rather standard, trapping himself inside of imaginary boxes, walking invisible dogs, and so on. He needed something to ease them into his performance, before the filthier fare later on. With that established, it was time for Jaqi to get into what everyone was really there for. 

The mime boy placed a gloved hand over his mouth, lips pursed and cheeks aflame, as though someone had just asked him an indecent question. He gave a coy look, and playfully wiggled his butt towards the imaginary inquisitive stranger. 

Jaqi retracted his plump, round cheeks immediately, as they were struck by some invisible hand, and left to jiggle in his tight shorts for a few seconds from the impact. His glossy black lips parted to go through the motions of releasing a surprised yelp, only without the actual sound. Once he recovered from the sudden spanking, he let out a similarly silent giggle into his palm. 

Jaqi dismissed the transparent ass-slapper with a wave, moving on to the next invisible object for his sultry show.

Jaqi knelt down, and then gripped his hands around an invisible cylinder. He moved his hand up the length of the tube, to indicate that it was meant to be a pole that stretched from floor to ceiling. 

With that established, Jaqi began to use the pole for its most obvious purpose, twirling around it playfully, grinding his fabric-clad bulge against it, even dragging his tongue up and down the theoretically phallic thing. Jaqi knew how to work his body in such a way as to make its emphasize its best assets and make them wobble about. His audience was thrilled, though one couldn't tell from listening to them. Though they were silent, the way they shifted their legs in response to the building heat in their loins certainly did. 

Jaqi always wanted to leave them wanting more, so the pole was dismissed, and in its place was the same unseen stranger from before. It seemed like his simple slap of the boy's behind wasn't enough, and that he wanted to enjoy his shapely ass more thoroughly. Before he could grind his invisible cock, Jaqi was interrupted by a sharp clench in his stomach, as every performer's worst fear became his reality. 

Doubled over in discomfort, Jaqi's hands clutched were against his taut, cramping belly. Though his lips moved as though he was grunting, the only source of sound was a deep gurgling from his gut. Whatever Jaqi had eaten earlier had caught up with him, and seemed intent on exiting his body whether he wanted it to or not. All attempts to clench his poor, tight asshole shut were met by further pressure from his bowels, until finally their contents erupted out of him explosively in full view of his entire audience.

The silence of the stage was broken by the echoing splattering, squelching and crackling that accompanied the involuntary emptying of his asshole. The audience remained hushed however, watching in fascination. At first they wondered if this was all an act, if the weighty, lumpy bulges that appeared in the seat of Jaqi's shorts were somehow just pretend, as the other props in his show had been. The more they made his bottoms droop, and the bigger the bulgy protrusion sticking out of his rear got the more real it seemed. Once the smell began to drift across the audience, and the back of his black shorts began to turn brown there was no longer any denying it. 

Jaqi had honest to god shit his pants in the middle of his performance, no mime trickery about it. His audience was left unsure of what to do. Should they gawk at the young man's filthy display? Should they try to help him? Should they leave and spare him the embarrassment? Jaqi seemed intent to stay right where he was, rather than running off stage to change out of his sagging, shit-bloated shorts. Was he going to continue his lewd performance with several pounds of waste distending from his rear? 

As a matter of fact, he was. Jaqi would never deprive a paying audience of a performance no matter what, and he was intent on finishing his act, even if it meant doing so with a pile of steaming, stinking shit about the size of a grapefruit in his pants. 

Oh, how he could feel the warmth from the semi-solid mush against the crack that lay between his two plump, shapely cheeks. It won't be long before they were forced up against his ass by a force stronger than the tightness of his pants, for it seemed that the horny stranger from before had returned. 

The invisible man seemed intent on taking his encounter with the mime boy further than last time, and the fact that his pants were loaded with filth didn't seem to deter him much. Jaqi wasn't going to deprive him for that reason either, and so he bent over with his ass and the shit-bulge that accompanied it sticking straight out. The audience was transfixed by the obscenity of this whole thing. Jaqi couldn't possibly do what he seemed set on doing, could he?

With a wet squelching sound like someone walking through mud, the invisible man sunk his erection into the warm bulge jutting out from Jaqi's ass, letting the filth envelop his transparent shaft. The audience could see the soiled bulge getting pushed around by the imaginary shaft. They could even see the indent the phallus left in his shitty shorts as the man withdrew his cock, only to follow up with another thrust. 

As debased as this display was, the audience couldn't help but be impressed. Jaqi grunted and moaned without volume, as the muddy filth was forced up into his ass crack, its warmth spreading across the whole of his voluptuous cheeks. The man seemed to be enjoying himself too. His thrusts hastened, or at least they seemed too based on the way that Jaqi's bulge was mashed against him more rapidly, and the time between each lurch of pleasure and soundless moan decreased. It was hard to tell though, since the man wasn't actually there.

Even if Jaqi's partner wasn't extant, his pleasure certainly was. Having his own shit mashed against his sensitive ass over and over again, so soft and lovely but just firm enough to stimulate him was heavenly. The bulge in the seat of his pants was soon accompanied by a decidedly less mushy one in the front, from which a bud of precum could be seen seeping through the fabric. 

It wasn't just the feeling of having his shitty ass humped by an invisible cock. It was the filthiness of this all. The depravity of getting off on his own filth just turned him on even more. Every glance he caught from the audience, somewhere between disgusted, intrigued, and aroused themselves made him feel like a nasty whore in the best way possible. 

It was all too much for him to take. The shit being pressed up against his ass finished the job of stimulating his prostate which expelling it in the first place had started, and Jaqi was treated to a lovely anal orgasm. The resulting moan he unleashed to the heavens would be a thing to behold, if it could be heard at all, but his open, half-drooling mouth and eyes rolled into the back of his head did the job of conveying his level of pleasure all the same. 

The trickle of precum became a thick, gooey spurt that stained the front of his shorts white as surely as the back had been stained brown.

Having recovered from his orgasm after a few seconds of silent panting, he turned to the audience, took a bow, and then walked off stage, giving them a few last glimpses of his fat, shit-stained ass before he disappeared off stage. 

\----

Jaqi's last show had been interesting to say the least. He was surprised by how positive the response from the crowd had been, and how much he himself had enjoyed it. Perhaps he'd consider making it a regular part of his act from now on.


End file.
